Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart!
by Harry2
Summary: Lord Zedd comes up with a way to turn Kimberly Hart DARK!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart!_

_A Power Ranger Story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. That right belongs to Saban, and I am not a member of that company. Also a big thanks to Dana1 for betaing this story._

On the moon, in his castle, Lord Zedd was planning. Not his usual plan on how to destroy the Power Rangers, and bring the earth under his control, but something very different. For some time now, Lord Zedd had managed to keep an eye on one of the Rangers. While he had hoped to get Tommy Oliver back on his side, that plan had failed. Now, he set his sights on Kimberly Hart. He knew that at one time, Rita Repulsa had tried to turn her to the Dark Side, but had failed. But Zedd was stronger in magic than Rita, and the effects of his plans were more often more subtle than Rita's had ever been. And now was the time to start work on turning Kim evil.

"GOLDAR!" Zedd called out as he stood up and grabbed his staff that allowed him to focus much of his magic. "Get Serpenterra ready for flight. We are heading for the Coromite Galaxy" he stated. Zedd had something special in mind for Kimberly Hart, and the time for action was now.

A few minutes later, a winged. Golden armor covered ape appeared. "Serpenterra is ready for departure at your command, my lord" he announced, bowing in respect to his master. "If I may ask, my Lord why this galaxy? There is nothing there" he said. The Titan born warrior was a loyal servant of both Zedd and Rita, but was not above asking questions if it meant clearing up questions.

Zedd looked at Goldar with a look of wonder at the servant. "This galaxy only appears once every 500 years. And with some of the material from one of the planets there, I can turn one of the Rangers to the Dark Side! "He exclaimed. And Zedd had given this idea some considerable planning. What he needed in this galaxy only appeared every 500 years, and this was the time to get what he needed. With his magic, he would create what he needed and start bringing Kimberly Hart to the side of evil!

Upon arriving at the Galaxy, Zedd directed Goldar to a certain planet with many winds and large mountains. Zedd took his staff with him once Serpenterra had landed on the planet and headed toward a certain area in one of the mountain regions. Taking his staff, Zedd unleashed a spell that caused a large section of Crystal to break off and come to his hand. "Let us return to the Moon Goldar. There is much that needs to be done, and only a limited amount of time to do it in" he ordered the primate from Titan.

Upon arriving back at the Moon, Zedd started carving the crystal into the shape of Kimberly Hart, He was careful to make sure that every little line and nuance was set perfectly into the crystal statue. He then took his staff and placed a mirror in such a manner that it would allow its energy to fill the statue. "Now, let the transformation start! Soon, Kimberly Hart will not be a Power Ranger. She will be a servant of Darkness like we are Goldar!" Zedd exclaimed. And as the dark light hit the statue, Goldar could see that the crystal statue was actually ABSORBING the Dark Energy! "Yes Goldar, in a matter of weeks, Kimberly Hart will be willing to come here to be trained in the ways of darkness" the current leader of the foes of the Power Rangers gloated with a major glee in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart

Chapter 2

As Zedd sat down in his throne, he mused on what he had done. He had created the statue and the mirror in his plan to bring Kimberly Hart to the dark side, to make him his pupil and bride. Now, he scanned the area around Angel Grove, to find something that he could use, to create a monster that would keep the Rangers occupied, while this long term spell took hold on the current Pink Ranger.

"My Lord, would you be so kind as to explain why we had to take Serpenterra to that world at this time?" Goldar asked, trying to get some answers from his master, who had given him his wings back. Rarely did he ask questions like this. Most of the time, Zedd told him what to think. This time though, Zedd did not mind answering Goldar's questions. The reason being that Goldar would find what was happening very interesting!

"The reason we had to leave when we did Goldar is that the galaxy we went to is in a unusual orbit in the universe. It moves between dimensions in its orbit. Thus, to get the material for the mirror and the statue, we had to move fast, lest we loose them for another 5,000 years! Now, let us head to see how the mirror and the statue are working. I suspect that Kimberly Hart is beginning to feel the effects of this spell" Zedd proclaimed.

As Zedd and the Titan entered the room, they could see that the spell was starting to take hold. While for the most part, the image of the Pink Ranger was still clear, around her feet, one could see dark energy taking hold and turning that area black. Zedd, if he still had his skin, would have been smiling. "Yes, it is starting. She will start feeling different before long. And once the statue has been completely filled, it will bring her here. But that is a long ways away Goldar. For now, we need to watch and see. I will be interested in seeing just how she reacts to the darkness that will be growing within her" the representative of Dark Specter stated.

Goldar nodded in appreciation. For something like this to work, it would take some time. Which meant more than what Rita did when she created the Green Ranger during her time on the moon working for Dark Specter, and the evil that she did. But, even compared to what Zedd was doing, it was miniscule. This plan was something that even Rita would never contemplate doing! "How do you plan on keeping the Rangers busy?" Goldar asked, knowing that to do that might also not only keep the Rangers occupied, but also speed up the process, but not let the Rangers know what was happening until it was too late for both the Rangers and especially the one that the spell was being cast upon. Even Zordon would not know until it was too late to stop it.

Zedd stood up and began to exam the earth. "I will be creating monsters that will keep the Rangers busy. I may make them grow, but it will only be to keep them so busy that they will not notice the changes in Kimberly Hart. And once she is brought over to the Dark Side, the Rangers will be powerless to stop me!" Zedd exclaimed, causing the room to turn blood red in color!

On the planet Earth, at the Angel Grove Juice Bar, the Rangers were relaxing at the bar. All of them but Kimberly were drinking juices that Ernie was known for preparing. The only one who was not doing a juice drink was Kimberly, who was on the mats, working on a new routine that was very difficult. As she started on it, she was interrupted by another gymnast! Normally, Kim would just let it go, but for some reason, she laid into the other girl! "HEY! Watch it will you! You could have hurt somebody by your not keeping an eye on the mat" she said, in a voice that was a lot harsher than she was known for, as well as giving her a look that scared the other girl half out of her wits!

When the young lady took off, looking scared, Kim headed over to the bar. She sat down, not realizing just what she had done. As she sat down, taking a smoothie, her teammates approached, with concern on their faces.

"Kim, are you feeling well? You acted like something was bothering you when that other gymnast started her routine?" asked Billy Cranston. The Blue Ranger was the technical genius for the Rangers, and had been of big help in finding out what Zordon had planned in turning Tommy into the White Ranger. He was joined by Aisha, the current Yellow Ranger, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger and team leader, as well as Rocky, the Red Ranger, and Adam, The Black Ranger.

Kim shook her head. "Guy's I have no idea what you are talking about. I just politely told her to be careful in where she is doing her own routine, that's all" she said, causing her team members to look at her in wonder, as she finished her drink and headed home for the evening. But her dreams that night were not the usual dreams that Kim was known to have. Normally, they would be dreams of her and Tommy together on dates, and working together helping out a new generation of Rangers. But tonight, the dreams were different. They focused on a black hole that seemed to pulse like it was a living heart. And it seemed to draw Kim towards it.

As she approached the pulsing item, it revealed itself to be a portal, one that showed a future for Kim. And what a future it was! In it, Kim was not wearing Pink like she normally did, but was dressed MUCH differently than she normally did! She was wearing black boots with a 3" spike heel, a black thong, and a black, front lace corset as well, along with a spiked collar. She had on black, elbow length gloves; her hair was slicked down, as well as showing signs of having become somewhat darker, and she had a halberd nearby. But what really shocked her was who she was speaking respectfully to, calling him her lord and lover: LORD ZEDD! Kim awoke from the dream in a fright. But yet, a part of her wanted to see more, to become that version that was in the dream. And, as Kim prepared for school that morning, she didn't see the hint of a smirk on her face, and that some of the pink in her normal attire was starting to turn black.

_A/N A BIG thanks to Dana1, for helping out with this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Dark side Kimberly Hart

_A/N I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban and used without their permission. And A BIG thanks to my beta/friend Dana1 for her help with this story!_

Over the next few weeks, Kim and the other Rangers had been involved in several battles with Zedd's monsters. And with each battle, Kim was not aware of it, but the statue that had been set up of her was filling up with more and more dark energy. And, even though she didn't realize it, she was slowly being turned to the Dark Side.

That Saturday, with Zedd having let up on his monster attacks for now, Kim decided to go shopping. Normally, she would buy some more pink attire, but something this day told her NOT to go for pink! Instead, as she wandered the mall, she was looking for something else, something different.

When she arrived at her usual store, while she saw some items for Aisha, nothing really appealed to her. She went from store to store, looking but not finding anything that appealed to her, until she came up to a new store that sold leather clothing. Now, HERE was something that was appealing to her!

As she stepped into the shop, the smell of all this leather just seemed to appeal to her. It felt almost that she had come home with this shop. The first thing that caught her eye was a leather skirt, that came to her knees, which was normal for her, but were slightly tighter than she normally wore. Next, came a pair of leather boots, with one inch heels, that just screamed to her to be worn. Last, but not least, was a leather jacket. Kim also saw a leather bustier, which she decided that she would buy on a future shopping trip here. After paying for the items, she continued browsing through the mall, eventually finding a shop that she bought for herself a blue halter top to go with the leather attire that she had bought earlier. All in all, a rather interesting shopping trip for her.

While she had been doing her shopping, Kim had been under the watch of Lord Zedd. He was watching her, and seeing how her transformation was coming along. As he looked upon both the statue and Kim, he was very pleased with what was happening. The statue was between half and three quarters of the way full. And Kim's choice of the leather attire definitely appealed to him.

"Yes. Soon your transformation will be complete. You will no longer serve Zordon and his way of goodness and light. You will work beside me to bring this mudball world to the side of darkness and to serving Master Vile" he stated with appreciation. Zedd was already working on plans for once Kim came to the Dark Side. He was already crafting a weapon for her, and a new well. Her old weapon and Zord would no longer suit her working for darkness. No, a new weapon and a new Zord would definitely be in order, once she changed sides for good.

"GOLDAR!" Zedd called out in a loud voice, so that he could summon his loyal warrior/minion. Things were starting to get to a point where plans that had been on hold for a good deal of time be put into action. And these plans would shock anyone who knew him.

A few minutes later, Goldar showed up in the room. "You called for me, my lord?" he asked. With what Lord Zedd had in mind, the Titan had been kept busy. And what Zedd had in mind was going to keep him busy again.

"Yes. I want you to go to Angel Grove and cause some trouble. I want to see how much trouble the Pink Ranger is having with her morphing powers and her Zord. It will give me insight into how well her dark transformation is going. Now go, and take a couple of squads of Putties with you" Zedd ordered,

Goldar nodded and did as he asked. He knew his master was pleased with Kim's transformation, but wanted to see just HOW well it was going. And if this battle would give him the information that he needed, so much the better. Also, Goldar was looking forward to trying to take on Tommy again. His betrayal of the Dark Side to serving Zordon, during Rita's reign, still ached even to this day.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart

As Goldar was about to leave for Earth, Lord Zedd stopped him. "Goldar, take Icicle with you. Use him to do battle with the Rangers, and then report back to me. I want to get an update on how the Pink Rangers transformation is going," he told the golden warrior from Titan.

Goldar bowed in respect. "Yes Lord Zedd. I shall carry out your instructions immediately," he told the boss of Rita Repulsa. And with that, the pair left for earth, at the command of Lord Zedd.

On earth, the arrival of Icicle set off alarms at the Command Center. "AYE YI YI Zordon! It looks like Zedd has sent down another monster to Angel Grove," called out Alpha 5.

"Alert the Rangers at once," Zordon told him.

"Sending the signal now, Zordon" Alpha replied, as he hit a series of buttons on the panel in front of him. And within a matter of seconds, a certain five note signal was sent out to the six teenagers who formed the Power Rangers.

Upon getting the signal, and being briefed by Zordon, the Rangers went into action, pulling their morphers out, and sending the call to activate them. However, when it came time for Kim to morph, she had a problem. She had to say the phrase "Pterodactyl" twice before she could actually morph into the Pink Ranger! This had never happened to her before, but with the battle going on, she had no time to work out what the problem was. First, the team had to take care of Lord Zedd's Putties, which was something that they handled with some ease. But, defeating Icicle was not going to be so easy.

"You puny Rangers think you can stop me? I'll just have to put you on ice!" the monster declared, as he shot icicles at the Rangers. The Rangers were able to avoid them, but not before several people where frozen solid by the icicles that hit them.

Finally, the Rangers were able to bring together their weapons and form the Power Blaster. But, all this did was cause Zedd to make the monster grow.

This invoked the usual cry from the Rangers: "WE NEED THUNDER ZORD POWER NOW!"

**MASTADON LION THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**TRICERITOPS UNICORN THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**TYRANNASOURUS RED DRAGON THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**WHITE TIGER THUNDER ZORD POWER!**

**And with that, the Rangers summoned their powerful Zords to do battle with the now skyscraper sized monster. The Rangers first tried to battle it with the Thunder Mega Zord, but to no avail, as the blade from the Zord was frozen on impact! That forced Tommy to step up with his White Tiger Zord.**

"**If the Thunder Mega Zord can't stop it, then separate them, and let's try the White Tiger Thunder Mega Zord," he suggested which was quickly accepted by the team. The Shogun ****Mega Zord was disbanded, and all the other Zords, combined to form the White Tiger Thunder Mega Zord.**

Once the new Mega Zord combo was complete, Tommy unleashed the power of the Firebird Thunder Zord, launching Kimberly's Zord into Icicle to destroy it. However, due to the effects of the crystal statue, Kim's Zord had to hit the monster at least twice before it blew up and destroyed itself.

Once the battle was done, the rangers powered down and headed back to the Juice Bar. While there, Tommy pulled Kimberly off to the side.

"Hey there beautiful. How about we go out for a date tomorrow night?" Tommy asked her. He had wanted to take her out for some time, but had never been able to get her to say yes till now.

He was very pleased to hear Kim tell him the words that he had wanted to hear for some time: "Yes Tommy, I will go out with you."

Little did either one of them know that the plans would not go over as they had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban and I am not making any money off of this story. All characters that you recognize from the show are property of the show. If you want to post this story on your web site, ASK ME! If you think you can make money off of me from this story, FORGET IT! All you will get is a bunch of bills._

It was a evening that Kimberly Hart had been waiting for, for some time now. Tommy Oliver was FINALLY going to take her out on a date! And she was very excited over this. Her mother was in town for the weekend, and had taken her daughter shopping for the perfect black dress for the evening. It was a strapless black dress, with lace at the bodice, a skirt that ended slightly above the knee. Kim picked out a pair of dark stay up stockings to go under the dress, and had gotten a pair of kitten heels to go with the attire. With a nice pair of earrings and the right makeup, she was going to be SET for this night!

Tommy himself was getting ready as well. He had gotten a white suit with nice shoes to go with it, as well as money to take the two of them to a small, intimate restaurant that had recently opened in Angel Grove. All in all, things were looking up for the night. Dinner plans were set for 7:30PM, and he was looking forward to it.

As Tommy headed out the door around 6:30, he made sure that his communicator/teleportation device was on his wrist, in case Zordon needed him. for any reason. He had the keys to his car in his hand, his wallet and his cell phone in case he needed to call Kim or anyone else that he couldn't reach with is communicator. But, even as he headed out the door, things seemed to go wrong. First, the door to the car wouldn't open. Then, the seat belt got caught in the door itself. Finally, as he started towards Kim's house, smoke came out of the engine, as a Rod was thrown and oil started leaking from the front of the car. Tommy was forced to call a mechanic and a tow truck to take him to the garage where repairs could be done. By the time all was said and done, he was out over $1,000 and it was close to 9:30 PM.

As the night went on, with no call from Tommy, Kim at first was thinking that it was Tommy being his usual self, and late for the date. But, as 7:30 became 8:30 and then 9:00, she began to realize that it was NOT his usual not being on time! She was being STOOD UP without a phone call or a reason why it was happening! And Kim was getting VERY upset over it. By the time 9:30PM hit, Kim had had enough. She went upstairs and slipped out of her outfit and hung it up. She hoped that some other day, she would be able to wear the outfit again, but not in the near future with Tommy. And with that, Kim went to bed for the night.

As Kim slept that night, she had a repeat of the dream involving Lord Zedd. This time, it went beyond what the first dream had shown her. This time, she saw Zedd looking at her. And he was waving at her, as if urging her to come toward him! Being so angry at Tommy for standing her up, Kim accepted the invitation.

While she did not realize it at the time, her dream had actually been a way for the crystal statue to open a portal for her to come through. As she went through it, a small amount of the negative energy infused itself into her. Kim's morpher would not work very well for her any more. In fact, her blue eyes now took on a much darker look to them. Kimberly Hart had taken her first step from being a Power Ranger into becoming something much more.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Dark Side Kimberly Hart

By

Harry2

_Chapter 6_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers! This is an idea of mine, and belongs to me and me alone! So, NO POACHING!

As Kimberly awoke, she was shocked to see where she was! She was dressed in a long black nightgown, arising from a four poster bed, in a room that while feminine, was located in the castle that Lord Zedd had created when he took over from Rita. As she slipped out of the bed, she found a pair of black slippers with high heels waiting for her as well, As she left her room, it felt as if she was being directed somewhere in the castle, As she followed the urge, she stopped briefly at what looked like a jewelry case. One item in particular seemed to call to her, albeit not as strong as her Zord was known to call to her.

As she entered the throne room, Zedd rose from the chair he had been sitting in. "Welcome Miss Hart. I hope you slept well, after your journey from the Earth to here" the skinless foe of Zordon stated, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at, at a table that was filled with different types of food.

Kim ate, albeit slowly, as she was surprised at the hospitality that Zedd was showing her. "So, why did you bring me here? You know that Zordon and the Rangers won't rest till they find me" she asked her foe/host.

Zedd just looked at her. "My dear Kimberly, you stepped through a portal into my realm. Your Rangers and Zordon have no idea that you have disappeared. And besides" Zedd stated, as he seemed to get upset, and the walls of the throne room grew a brighter shade of red" Zordon has been lying to you and your allies from the beginning about the reason for the fight between us!"

This news came as a shock to Kim. "What do you mean; he has been lying to us? Zordon has been a major help to the rangers since we were called? She asked the boss of Rita Repulsa.

Zedd shook his head to indicate no. "My dear Pink Ranger, you and your fellow Rangers have been lied to since Rita broke out of that Garbage Canister! Allow me to show you what really happened all those centuries ago!" he told her, as he cast a spell that would send them back in time, but not be seen by those in that time period.

_The place was a room in a well-lit palace. Zedd looked human, with dark hair and showing a sharp intellect. Zordon was there, wearing Wizard Robes, his head shining in the light. "I tell you Zordon, involving mortals in the upcoming fight is WRONG! We need to use Monsters. They have no soul, can be used at any time, and can grow to large sizes which make them great for being point in battles against fortified buildings and castles" Zedd stated._

_Zordon just shook his head. "Mortals have the fire and passion to win the battles. And, equipped with the proper weapons and machines of power, they can dispatch anything thrown against them. And with magical aid, they can tap into the morphing grid and gain power. And I will find a way to direct them in battle, even if it is from a distance" he answered._

"_You would manipulate your mortal followers into doing your bidding!" Zedd exclaimed, not liking what he was hearing. He and Zordon had their differences, but he NEVER thought that Zordon would resort to something like that!_

"_It is just a matter of perspective Zedd, By telling them things from the way I want them to see it, I can have them do what I wish" the older wizard stated, as the spell ended._

What she has seen shook Kim to her core. To believe, that Zordon, who had brought so many in as Rangers to help save the Earth, had been manipulating them for so long, was a serious shock to her. She headed off to her room in the castle to try and make sense of what she had just seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kimberly left the area that Zedd had set up for her meal and returned to her room. As she did, she again, felt the call of something that, while not as powerful as the call of her Zord, was along the same feeling. But, she had a lot of thinking to do. Especially what Zedd had showed her and the fact that she was here with no way to contact the Command Center and her fellow Rangers.

As she thought about what Zedd had showed her, it made sense. Zordon, forced to communicate from his tube, using Alpha 5 to summon them, always fighting monsters, it seemed that THEY were the ones who were taking all the punishment, and always forced to fight whenever a monster showed up. The monsters were, for the most part, soulless creatures, created by Zedd or Rita, as fighters in the battle. What Kim didn't realize was that she had been slowly had her mind reprogrammed by Zedd to his way of thinking.

"Do you think she will come around?" Goldar asked Lord Zedd, as the duo was in the Throne Room. Goldar had mixed feelings on this matter. If the Pink Ranger was turned, she would make a powerful ally. But, there was also the risk that she would break the magical hold like Tommy had done to Rita, in which case, she would rejoin the Rangers.

"It's hard to say Goldar. But, I suspect that she will join us. There is something within her, a power that if properly unleashed, would make her a much more powerful warrior than she is now. Combined with the mixture of truth and lies that I showed her, I think that she will join us" Zedd told his top servant. Zedd quietly thought over what had happened. He was fairly sure that Kimberly Hart WOULD join them, but the final choice would have to be hers.

Finally, Kim came to a decision. "Excuse me" she told Squatt "Could you direct me to Lord Zedd's Throne Room?" she asked.

The blue armored creature was surprised. NEVER was he asked to do anything, he was usually ordered to! Being treated like this was a rare surprise for him, so he made the most of it, showing Kim all the ins and outs of the castle, before escorting her to the Throne Room.

Zedd was in there, looking like he was asleep, when Kim approached. "So, Miss Hart, have you come to a decision?" Zedd asked her.

Kim nodded. "I have. I want to learn. I want to prove Zordon wrong, by working with and for YOU!" she told the Dark Emperor.

If Zedd had been capable of smiling he would have. But, his encounter with the Zeo Crystal had burned away all skin from his body. "What you wish to do, will not be easy. It will mean a change in your way of thinking and the way you act. Are you SURE that you want to go this route?" Zedd asked, testing her to see if she truly was willing to go this route.

Kim nodded. "I've made up my mind. Besides, there is a mystery here that I need to solve" she told Lord Zedd. Kim was not afraid of the changes. Something was calling her, not just the feel of something similar to a Zord, but a call in the darkness surrounding her and this castle. And it offered her power to shape her life, in a way that Zordon never offered her or any of the other Rangers. In fact, the only way that she had seen to leave being a Ranger, was to find a replacement and transfer the power and the coin to them.

"Then welcome to my service Miss Hart. Tomorrow, you begin training in ways you never did with Zordon. Goldar will oversee it. Now, as for your Power Coin, if you would turn it over to me, I will make sure that Zordon gets it. It will tell him that you have left his service and joined mine" Zedd informed her.

Kim did as she was instructed, handing both coin and her morpher over to Lord Zedd. "What will my training be like?" she asked the skinless Dark Emperor.

"A great deal of physical training. In time, we will find out just wear you will fit in" Zedd informed Kim, as her Power Coin and its morpher vanished from sight. Zedd had arranged for it to be sent to Angel Grove, where one of Kim's friends/Rangers would find it.

And Zedd was true to his word. Goldar took charge of her physical training. It was tough, but Kim persevered, even when facing the golden Titan in hand to hand combat. However, one day, Goldar teleported into Zedd's throne room unannounced, and in a state of extreme agitation.

"Goldar, what is it and why did you arrive without being called!?" Zedd snapped at Goldar, not liking being interrupted during one of his planning sessions for destroying the Rangers.

"My Lord, I would not dare interrupt were it not important. In combat practice today, when I went after the former Pink Ranger, something odd happened" Goldar told his master, the look of shock present in his eyes.

"And what might that be? She managed to get past your defenses?" Zedd asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"She did my Lord. But, it was the way she managed to get past them that caused me to come here directly" Goldar responded. "She used Magick to get past them!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Goldar, are you SURE she used Magick to defeat you?" Zedd asked, grabbing his staff as he stood up from his throne. This news was a major surprise to him.

"Absolutely my lord. We were engaging in hand to hand combat, when she suddenly she just mumbled something and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my face. She was shocked, and I came here to tell you" Goldar told Zedd. The Titan was one who loved to fight the Rangers, and to be bested in hand to hand combat was a severe shock to him.

"I suspected that Kimberly Hart had the potential to do it, but this is much sooner than I thought she would demonstrate it. Have her return to her quarters. I will talk to her soon. If she is beginning to manifest this, I will need to start on her Magick training" Zedd informed Goldar.

Goldar nodded. He was no slouch when it came to physical training, but when it came to Magic, that was out of his area. He left that to Rita and Zedd, who knew more about it than he did.

"One other thing Goldar: Since she will be starting on magical training, as well her other training, give her access to the weapons locker. She will want to pick out something that will serve as both a weapon and as a focus" Zedd informed the blue skinned Titan. Goldar nodded, and left the throne room.

"So, you show some potential for Magick, eh Ms. Hart? This will make your training much more interesting. And it may end up with you showing some abilities that I have only heard about, let alone seen" Zedd said to his self.

Soon, Kimberly was not only doing physical training with Goldar, but also training with Zedd in Magick. At first, Kim was having problems doing the spells. But, as days became weeks, her skills in magic began to show. And the talent was such that Zedd was impressed. It had been a long time since Zedd had seen a human who could truly do spells like this. And Kim was not afraid to ask questions, but to even try and do her own spells. At first, the spells were failures, but they soon began to work, take shape and yield results with POWER!

"Kimberly, it is time. Time to show the Rangers that you are no longer with them" Zedd told her, as he brought forth her communicator, morpher and power coin. If Kim chose to send the coin, communicator and morpher back to earth, it would soon be time for her to take the next step in her becoming a sorceress, possibly being up there with his former protégée Rita Repulsa. But, Kim would have to send the items back to Angel Grove to be recovered.

BUT, if she didn't, Zedd would wipe her memory of her magical training. The physical training, he could do nothing about, but he could do something about the magic training. Thus, the final decision would have to be hers.

Kimberly Hart looked at the items that Zedd had placed before her. Over the time that she had been training with Goldar and Zedd, her lean gymnastic body was even leaner than it had been before. But, underneath the lean body was a lot of muscle. Her eyes now, were colder looking than they had been, when she first arrived. But the biggest change was her hair. Her light brown hair, now was even lighter, with blonde streaks in it, and was now pinned up in a high ponytail. But her usual pink clothing was now replaced with dark, almost black looking clothing, from her boots to the midi corset that she wore.

"My Lord, send them back to Earth. I have no desire to serve with one who manipulates and uses people for his own interests. Send them back to Angel Grove" Kim told Zedd.

With that, the Throne Room began to glow, as the items were sent back to Angel Grove. And in a flash of light, similar to the teleportation beam, the three items were sent down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

On earth Kimberly's Power Coin, her Morpher, and her communicator arrived in the park of Angel Grove in a flash of light, near a shrub. They lay there for a few days, until they were found by, of all people Bulk and Skull! While the pair had been looking for the Rangers, they realized that they needed to bide their time until an opening came up. Upon finding the power items, they knew that they needed to take them to someone who could do something with them. They realized that they needed someone who was something of a geek, but a INTELLIGENT geek! That left only one person that they could talk to about this: Billy Cranston.

"Hey Billy, you got a minute?" Skull asked the young man, wearing a blue shirt. Skull and Bulk knew that while Billy was a genius, they had to be polite to him to get him to look over what they had found.

"I might. It all depends on what you want" Billy responded. Like many of the rangers, over the past month, he had been worried about Kim's disappearance. While Zedd had been sending down Putties and some minor monsters, he had not been up to his usual activities. And this had the team, especially Tommy, worried. Now Bulk and Skull had shown up wanting to ask him something. It had not been a good month for the genius.

"We need you to take a look at these items. We think that they might belong to one of the Rangers, but we're not certain" Bulk told him, carefully holding them in his hands as he allowed Billy to examine them. Both Bulk and Skull were hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. They HOPED that the items were genuine Power Ranger material, but EXPECTED that they would be told that they were phony items.

Billy carefully examined the items. Much to his surprise, they WERE the real deal! They were Kim's communicator, morpher and power coin! "Where did you find them?" he asked the two miscreants, trying to keep his surprise and shock out of his voice.

"We found them in the park by some bushes" Bulk replied. "Are they real?" he asked, hoping that this would help them out in their search for the Power Rangers.

"They look real. But I need to take a look at them up close under a magnifying glass to confirm it" Billy told the two clowns. Inside though, Billy was worried. If Kim's morpher, power coin and communicator had shown up there, was she nearby alive and unconscious or worse? All of this was going through his head.

Bulk and Skull though were ecstatic! "You hear that Bulky. They look real! We might FINALLY be on the trail to finding out who the Rangers are" he told his partner.

"We need to get back to the park and see if we can find anything else" the larger of the two teens said, as they took off for the city park, leaving Billy holding onto the items.

Once Bulk and Skull were out of site, Billy rolled up his own sleeve and activated his own communicator, and disappeared in a nimbus of blue light, reappearing in the command center. Present were Alpha 5, a autonomous robot who took care of many of the things that needed to be done around the base. Also present was the Rangers mentor Zordon, who was in a energy tube, since he had been put in there to save his life after losing a battle with Rita Repulsa centuries ago.

"Billy! What brings you here?" Alpha asked, looking that genius who had done a great deal to help Alpha keep the Zords up and running. Seeing the serious expression on his face Zordon chimed in as well.

"What is troubling you Billy?" he asked. While the battle against both Rita and Zedd had been strenuous, it had never been such that there had been this much strain on the team until now with Kimberly Hart's disappearance.

"Bulk and Skull came by to see me earlier. They had some items that they wanted me to look at. This is what they asked me to look at" he told Zordon and Alpha 5, as he displayed the three items.

"AYE YI YI! That is Kimberly's power coin, communicator and Morpher" Alpha exclaimed. Alpha was always one to be a bit on the excitable side, but these three items really caused him to get in a tizzy.

"Billy, if those are truly Kimberly's communicator and power items, then we have a serious problem. She is probably a prisoner of Lord Zedd" Zordon told the Blue Ranger.

"Then maybe we should consider calling the others in. If we are going to rescue Kim, then it will take all that we can get to do so" Billy Zordon.

"I'll get on it right away Zordon" Alpha 5 told the wizard/mentor of the Power Rangers. A signal was sent out via the communicators, and a minute later, the rest of the Rangers arrived.

Upon acknowledging Zordon, the mission was explained: Search the park and the area around it for any sign of Kimberly. "Well, if Kim is a prisoner of Zedd, then it's time to get ready for action: ITS MOPRHIN TIME!" Tommy called out!

MASTADON! Called out Adam

TRICERITOPS! Called out Billy

SABERTOOTH TIGER! Called out Aisha

TYRANNASOURS! Called out Rocky

WHITE TIGER! Called out Tommy.

And with that, the Rangers, having morphed, headed toward the park.

On the Moon, Kimberly was preparing for a special ceremony: She was about to become the apprentice to Lord Zedd in Magick. She had, under Goldar's supervision, had chosen a combination weapon/magical focusing item: A Halberd! The weapon seemed to fit her perfectly. It was as if the two were halves of each other, as if they were halves of the whole. Now, Kimberly was dressed in robes, and, with the Halberd in her hand, was kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, if only those pathetic Rangers knew the truth, that Kimberly is now my apprentice" Zedd muttered, as he turned away from looking at the earth, and turned toward Kimberly.

"She is ready, my Lord" Goldar stated, as he bowed his head toward his master. When Kimberly had arrived, while she had been in decent shape, but had only ideas on how to fight hand to hand, and use a bow as a weapon. Now, she was in superb shape, could fight in multiple styles of unarmed combat, and now, was using a Halberd instead of a bow and arrow as a weapon. And Kim had managed to surprise Goldar a few times using it. Now, she was about to become a apprentice to Lord Zedd and start learning deeper, more powerful Magick.

However, just as the ceremony was about to begin, a loud screeching voice was heard: "You want HER to be your apprentice? NEVER! I, Rita Repulsa, challenge you!"


End file.
